When You Need Me
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: S&S are in Hong Kong on a vacation, and Tomoyo is being bothered by a local gang. But what happens when their threats start to get serious... and dangerous? And why won't Tomoyo tell any1? Pure ExT
1. Chapter 1: Trouble starts

Slightly AU, but not really... I just made up a couple new characters for the gang is all ^.^  
  
TITLE: When You Need Me  
  
DISCLAIMER: lol. If I owned ANYTHING to do with CCS, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fics??? ^_-  
  
SUMMARY: It's been a couple years since Sakura completed her mission. In fact, it's been seven. (more then a couple I guess, eh?) Forgive me, but there is nothing in here to do with Kaho. Pure ExT. Syaoran and Sakura are gone to a trip in Hong Kong for a couple months, and a dangerous gang is bothering Tomoyo. A really dangerous gang, who seems to have fun torturing our favorite little black-haired beauty. But she tells no one...... for a very serious reason. Eriol is the only one there to help, but will he?  
  
KERO: OK DFS! THAT was LONG enough! Give up the summary and get on with the fic already!  
  
ME: ~twitches~ Ok, Ok..... I give. Here ya go!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*****WHEN YOU NEED ME*****  
  
~Click~  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone slowly and silently, still sitting quietly on her bed. The covers were in a scene of disorder, strewn everywhere, and dark circles hung under her eyes. Not like Tomoyo at all.  
  
She had just received another call from Sakura, stating that she and Syaoran were having fun in Hong Kong, but missed her very much and hoped she was doing alright. The black-haired girl shook her head softly, a tear threatening to fall down her pale cheek. No, everything was NOT alright. Not that she had told Sakura. She didn't want the other girl to worry about her...... after all, it was her problem, not Sakura's. She absolutely refused to ruin her friend's happiness with her own grief and fear. No one had to know. It would go away soon.  
  
Standing up suddenly and wiping the tears from her eyes, Tomoyo quickly got dressed in her school uniform, brushing out her long black hair and tying it back with a silk purple ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. She let a couple short strands of black hair remain down, dancing down the sides of her face in short curls. After practicing her ever-present fake smiles in front of the fancy mirror, Tomoyo grabbed her bookbag and walked out of the room, rushing downstairs to greet her mom with a warm, practiced smile. The dark rings under her eyes were now almost totally gone. No one would worry...... she was the mistress of masks and fake smiles. They couldn't possibly know her pain.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The day outside was drizzly and gray, not sunny but not gloomy. Tomoyo sat calmly at her desk, sketching lightly on the piece of paper in front of her. Scattered conversations and giggles reached her ears, the regular morning racket. People still poured in through the classroom door, taking their seats and jumping up to talk as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Tomoyo pretended not to notice them as she continued to sketch, lost in her own little world.  
  
She was drawing something different then usual...... something unique. Though she usually focused on dress designs and such, she had decided to take a break and try to draw a picture about how she felt. So she decided to draw what she thought of her friends...... what represented them.  
  
First, in the middle, she had sketched a large cherry blossom, blooming with happiness and fragrance. That was Sakura of course. Then, a picture of a wolf sitting next to the cherry blossom, his eyes serious but soft and caring at the same time. Syaoran. Then the face of a Black Panther, above them in the sky in the background, watching the cherry blossom and the wolf with a knowing look in it's eye. That was Eriol. When she had started to consider the young magician a friend, she didn't really know, but the picture seemed to be turning out nicely enough. Tomoyo smiled, setting down her pencil and looking the picture over carefully.  
  
"But where are you?" A voice suddenly asked from above, startling Tomoyo so badly that she accidentally knocked her pencil off her desk. From his place right beside her Eriol smiled impishly, his eyes still studying her face, as he leaned over to pick up the pencil for her.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you Tomoyo."  
  
"I-it's okay, I wasn't really paying too much attention, was I? How are you?"  
  
Eriol just smiled, his sharp bluish-grey eyes piercing into hers. "You didn't answer my question...... where are you?"  
  
"I don't think I quite know what you mean," Tomoyo answered politely, her face already back to an unreadable mask-like state. She was smiling slightly, but only Eriol could tell it was a nervous one. After all, if she was the mistress of masks, he was the master. He'd had long enough to practice, hadn't he, being a reincarnation and all. The young man just smiled, strands of blue bangs hanging slightly in his face.  
  
"The picture Tomoyo. You've drawn everyone else but you."  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the sketch on her desk, cheeks burning. So he had realized what each of the pictures meant...... of course he would. So where WAS she?  
  
"Oh, there's not enough room left anyway." She lied, shoving the picture into her bookbag and smiling back up at Eriol.  
  
~*Didn't you know? I wasn't meant in the picture. I am the watcher, remember? I hide behind my camera and my masks, watching from the sidelines*~  
  
Eriol suddenly frowned, his sneering smile disappearing as fast as it had first appeared.  
  
`Tomoyo' he thought, `Why can't I understand you? Out of all the people in this world, you hold all the mysteries I can't unfold. You're the only thing I can't understand...... when I thought I knew everything.'  
  
Tomoyo flashed him a smile, ignoring the frown on his face, and turned towards the front of the room as the teacher walked in, coughing slightly to get everyone's attention. Class was about to begin.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The black-haired girl scurried to her locker at the end of the day, brushing the few stray strands of black bangs away from her eyes as she started on her lock, ignoring the sounds of students streaming out of their classrooms. She had gotten there early this time, so maybe she could get out without running into-  
  
"Miss me?" A voice laughed behind her, making her jump. Tomoyo whirled around, hands trembling against her locker as she came face to face with a young man of around her own age. He had spiked brown hair and a tattoo of a skull on the left side of his neck. He was glaring at Tomoyo, an evil smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"Brian," she said calmly, her bright purple eyes narrowed in disgust. Trying to hide the trembling in her hands, she turned back to her locker and opened it, ignoring the hot breaths slowly pushing against her hair and the frightened pounding of her heart. Maybe if she closed her eyes tight, he wouldn't be there anymore. Him and the others.  
  
"So Tomoyo Daidouji, how was your day? Pleasant?"  
  
He was talking normally towards her, an innocent expression on his face. Circling his prey for the kill, she knew. Oh, she knew his tactics. She knew what him and the group standing behind him wanted. It's what they had wanted ever since she had been left alone, after Sakura and Syaoran had left. Well, maybe they had actually wanted it before that, but could never approach her with Syaoran around. Most kids were afraid of the Chinese student that was going out with Sakura Kinomoto. (did I spell that right?? 0.o)  
  
"It was fine." She hissed, turning around with her bookbag in hand and gracefully trying to shove past Brian and his friends. But they had surrounded her by now, and the school was quickly emptying. Nobody took much notice of what seemed to him or her like just a large group of kids talking by the lockers.  
  
Brian laughed, grabbing her by the shoulder as she tried to push her way out of the circle. "Ah, very good Tomoyo. But you know why we're here. Have you made up your mind yet?"  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji looked sharply up at him, her violet eyes flaring. "I told you my answer already. I'll never go out with you, or anyone else in your stupid gang. I'll never JOIN your stupid gang. And I'm not giving you any money for drugs, damnit! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Her words echoed hollowly through the empty halls as everyone in the group surrounding her went quiet. Brian stood still for the longest time, staring at her in shock. Tomoyo Daidouji was a polite young woman...... one of the quietest and wisest in the school. She was always smiling, always giving good advice, and always walking through the halls like a silent angel with long silky black hair and gorgeous purple eyes. Never had she raised her voice accept to get the attention of her friends or peers...... and never had she been openly angry. But now her pretty lips were twisted into a furious scowl, and her pale cheeks were flushed with a slight red. Nothing anyone had ever seen before, or even hoped to see. Not from Tomoyo.  
  
Amid their surprised silence, Tomoyo pushed through the crowd and ran for the door, ignoring the frightened pounding in her chest. Oh, this wouldn't turn out good. She had just insulted the strongest gang in school. What had she been thinking, bursting out like that? That wasn't like her at all! But it was said and done, and now the only thing she could do was run. And pray.  
  
She heard pounding footsteps behind her as the gang members began shouting roars of anger and fury. Tomoyo didn't look back as she ran, listening to the shouts behind her.  
  
"THAT'S THE LAST TIME, TOMOYO, YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCE! BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE SERPENTS!"  
  
Tomoyo just ran faster, heart matching her pounding steps, as the school became farther and farther away. Rain was starting to pour again, just like it had been doing all day, but Tomoyo ignored it. She ignored everything except the thought of getting away. The Serpents, she had learned through rumors at school, were not to be messed with. If anything, she knew she had made her biggest mistake ever. Yes, she had stood up for herself and given them a final decline, but had it been worth it?  
  
`I don't know!' Tomoyo wailed miserably inside her head, deep violet eyes blurring as she ran all the way back home.  
  
-TBC!!!!!!!!! (OF COURSE! You think I'd just leave you HANGING there?? Lol! Whether u want it or not, that next chapters comin! ^.^)  
  
KERO: ~sighs~ didn't you tell me you were going to start making all the chapters all at once so people wouldn't have to wait DFS?  
  
ME: yeah, yeah ~waves hand~ I am! They're all gonna be done today!  
  
KERO: ~shakes head~ Your hopeless.  
  
ME: ~smiles sweetly~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Warnings

TITLE: When You Need Me  
  
DISCLAIMER: lol. If I owned ANYTHING to do with CCS, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fics??? ^_-  
  
SUMMARY: It's been a couple years since Sakura completed her mission. In fact, it's been seven. (more then a couple I guess, eh?) Forgive me, but there is nothing in here to do with Kaho. Pure ExT. Syaoran and Sakura are gone to a trip in Hong Kong for a couple months, and a dangerous gang is bothering Tomoyo. A really dangerous gang, who seems to have fun torturing our favorite little black-haired beauty. But she tells no one...... for a very serious reason. Eriol is the only one there to help, but will he?  
  
ME: Hiya! And welcome to my second chapter! *cheers*  
  
KERO: *grins* YAY! *grabs popcorn and sits down* This should be interesting!  
  
ME: *evil grin* You have no idea *snatches popcorn* AND THAT'S MINE YOU LIL YELLOW PLUSH TOY! GOT IT???  
  
KERO: *pouts angrily* Why do I even hang around here?? You're always taking my food!  
  
ME: Aww... you know ya luv me Kero!  
  
KERO: *sweat-drops* ummm... no. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
ME: *grins*  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*****WHEN YOU NEED ME*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tomoyo was sitting peacefully in her room that night, bundled in warm blankets with a towel twisted atop her head to keep her hair dry and out of the way. She was sitting calmly on the bed, drowning out her newfound problems in a book that her mother had just given her that day as a present. Of course, it was still beyond Sonomi's comprehension why her calm and collected daughter had run hurriedly home through the pouring rain that afternoon, and then upstairs to lock herself in her room, but Tomoyo had explained nothing to her. And the girl knew her mother was too polite to ask.  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo set the book down on her bed, shaking her head. Worry and fear were eating a dark hole deep inside of her, making it impossible for her to concentrate on her book. Everytime she looked down at the words they became blurry, and everytime she tried to concentrate on the plot her attention strayed to thoughts of what the gang would try to do. Tomoyo hadn't told anyone about the gang stalking her for the past couple of weeks. Not even Eriol, who she had been talking to a lot lately.  
  
He always seemed so far and distant when she talked to him, but at the same time so perceptive, like he was trying to figure out her every move. The thought made her laugh deep inside, though it wasn't a laugh of happiness. No, it was more bitter then anything else.  
  
~You'll never figure me out Eriol Hiiragizawa, not in a thousand years. I made sure of that when I started my game of masks. No one can.~  
  
Shaking her head softly to rid herself of sorrowful thoughts, Tomoyo untangled herself from the warm blankets, unwinding the towel from her head, and began her nightly ritual of combing her hair before she went to bed. Plenty of conditioner had made her long black hair soft and easy to comb, which was a good thing, because she definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with knots.  
  
Quietly Tomoyo began to sing to herself, her voice soft but beautiful. It was a small song her mother had made up, and though it didn't make much sense, she loved it just the same.  
  
'When does the sparrow crow  
  
Atop his twig-like throne?  
  
When does the mountain cry  
  
Just to be left alone?  
  
When does the panther roar  
  
In hopes of going home?  
  
Little do they know  
  
Their fates are already sown...'  
  
The large, old-fashioned clock in her room, which had been a present from her father, had been ticking softly. Now it's chimes echoed loudly. 10:00.  
  
'...In our cages we wait  
  
White mice waiting to flee  
  
In our chests our hearts ache  
  
Longing to be free  
  
What happens to us all day  
  
Is something that's meant to be  
  
But I'll always be there for you  
  
Whenever you need me to.'  
  
The last notes of her song echoed through her quiet room as Tomoyo set down the brush, purple eyes just a little brighter as she remembered the nights her mother would sing that to her, a huge smile always playing on the older woman's face. Those were the days before the Clow cards had ever showed up. When her father had still been around.... when she was still a child at heart. But after her father had left her, she had had to grow up so fast, and wisdom came with growing up. She didn't have innocent joy anymore. Just like Eriol had never had it, or even a childhood for that matter-  
  
***CRASH***  
  
Suddenly glass exploded inward through Tomoyo's room, snapping her out of her thoughts as she was covered with shards. She closed her eyes on instinct, the sound of shattered glass and shouts ringing in her ears. Seconds later her door flew open, and she looked up to see her mother red-faced and out of breath, followed by her two bodyguards. All eyes, including Tomoyo's, immediately flew to her balcony window, where half of her sliding glass door was shattered.  
  
Snapping out of their shock before either Tomoyo or her mother, the bodyguards rushed in and picked Tomoyo up, brushing the glass shards off of her and talking through a small radio for a first aid kit to be brought up.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked, eyes wide with shock as she looked around her chaotic room. One of the guards looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, you're bleeding!"  
  
Tomoyo looked down in horror at the couple of pieces of small glass that were sticking into her skin, drawing blood that contrasted badly with her pale skin. A sick feeling welled up in her stomach and the girl immediately sat down on her bed, watching through dazed eyes as the bodyguards forced her mother out of the room.  
  
"You're barefoot ma'am, you'll just get cut up yourself!"  
  
"WHO DID THIS?" Sonomi screamed, but no longer tried to fight against the guards. Instead, her mother ran downstairs at once to call the police, her angry shouts heard through the whole house at the 'attempted murder' of her daughter.  
  
Tomoyo just sat calmly as the bodyguards rushed for the first aid kit, her cloudy violet eyes flowing over the disaster in her room. Glass shards over her soft carpet, flashing in the light of her room like crystals. Sharp crystals. And right in the center of it all Tomoyo's eyes froze on a large black stone. On the stone, painted in the color of blood, was a coiled serpent, its tongue lashing out and its fangs bared.  
  
'A warning,' Tomoyo thought vaguely as warm hands wrapped around her.  
  
Her book lay forgotten on the bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day at school Tomoyo sat at her desk as always, awaiting the first bell to sound. Her hair was down, cascading across her shoulders in black silky torrents, and today she had a white ribbon in her hair to match the white parts of her school uniform. She was perfect and well-mannered, silent Tomoyo, as she always was.  
  
But today her head was lowered, her face buried in her arms as she leaned against the desktop. Nobody bothered her...... maybe she was just tired. They were all too busy talking to their friends to care. They didn't notice the slight trembling in Tomoyo's shoulders, or the fact that her hair was a bit messier then usual, as if she hadn't spent too much time on it. They didn't seem to realize she wasn't reading a book or drawing as she usually did, or that one hand was carefully concealed beneath her lowered head. But these were the first things that Eriol noticed as he entered the classroom, taking his seat beside her and glancing over.  
  
"Tomoyo," he said gently, worry after worry flitting through his mind. When had he become like this? A reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer in the world, worried about the troubles of a simple mortal girl. But, he reminded himself with a smile, she wasn't just any girl. She was the best friend of the Card Mistress and his cute descendant. And she was- "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl immediately looked up when she heard his voice, plastering a smile on her face as she turned to him. The trembling in her shoulders was gone, and the smile was so warming it could have almost seemed real. Almost. If he hadn't known Tomoyo better.  
  
"What do you mean Eriol? Nothing's wrong!"  
  
Her voice was too cheerful...... and a little more high pitched then usual. It sounded only like a hollow echo of Tomoyo's true voice. He didn't even attempt to hide his frown.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Tomoyo. And you know perfectly well that I can see right through your act. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
A small frown appeared on Tomoyo's face. A frown that creased her brow and made a small line more visible right above her left eye, though it was slightly covered by hair. Without thinking, Eriol immediately reached over and brushed the strands away from her eyes, revealing a small, fresh looking cut. His frown deepened when he noticed another one on her pale neck. She stiffened under his gaze, realizing what he saw, and turned away immediately.  
  
"Tomoyo-" he began, when suddenly he heard a large cough near the front of the classroom. Their teacher had arrived. Scowling, Eriol turned away, still giving wary glances over in Tomoyo's direction.  
  
At the end of class, Eriol stopped Tomoyo from getting up, looking down at her with a smile.  
  
"Here Tomoyo, I have a note for you. Give me your left hand."  
  
Tomoyo also smiled at him, her face a perfect mask as she held out her right hand for the note, her left one hidden underneath her bookbag.  
  
"That's not your left hand Tomoyo." He said, his smile never swaying.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're just handing me a note." Tomoyo replied innocently, her smile never faltering as well. They were both perfect, putting on the same act. Seeing that the class was now filtering out, Tomoyo stood up, still smiling, and offered her right hand again.  
  
"So do you want me to have it, or should I just go to my next class?"  
  
Eriol's smile changed into a smirk as he handed Tomoyo the note, walking out into the hall with her.  
  
"You're getting good...... but not good enough. We're friends Tomoyo, you know you can tell me everything that's on your mind. I hope you will."  
  
'Not everything.' Tomoyo thought as she smiled at Eriol and headed towards her next class. 'Not everything Eriol Hiiragizawa.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Classes went by without any problem, and the dreaded bell finally rang. 'Dreaded' because that meant that Tomoyo had to get to her locker. 'Dreaded' because that's when the Serpent gang always showed up. Would today be any different now that they had had their revenge and threw a rock through her window?  
  
She had hidden the rock before anyone else could find it...... the police had no leads to who had thrown the rock through her window, though they had assured her mother that it wasn't 'attempted murder'. They had questioned her on who it could be, but she had told them nothing. She couldn't. Not after reading the note that had been attached to the rock.  
  
Tomoyo walked gracefully to her locker, opening it within a couple seconds and tossing some unneeded books into its depths. Then she dug out the two notes in her bookbag. One had been from Eriol, and one was the note that had been taped to the rock. She skimmed both over quickly. The one from the Serpents was written in big block letter, obviously hurried.  
  
Daidouji,  
  
This is only the beginning. You will suffer the wrath of our fangs, and we WILL get what we want. Tell anyone and your mother will be our next prey. And you better take that one seriously...... we don't lie when it comes to hunting. How many ways can a snake get into a maiden's castle?  
  
It wasn't signed..... but then again, it didn't need to be. Taking a quick, shuddering breath, Tomoyo quickly folded the note and read Eriol's instead. It was written in his elegant handwriting, smooth and neat. But the words did not help her mood.  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
Come to my house after school. We need to talk.  
  
Hiiragizawa  
  
Short, but to the point. Tomoyo shook her head, but knew it was no use refusing to go. Eriol would just find another time or place to talk to her. After all, it was Friday. He had all weekend to mysteriously meet her somewhere. He was known for doing that.  
  
But what kind of lie could she come up with that he would believe?  
  
Suddenly a rough hand on Tomoyo's shoulder made her jump, but prevented her from turning around. The hair prickled on the back of her neck as she heard a low snicker.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
* * * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muhahaha!! Kinda angstish so far, and gloomy, I know, I know. But it gets better. WAY better ^.^  
  
KERO: It better!!! *growls* I've had it up to HERE with your gloomy stuff!  
  
ME: Kero, dear, how far is 'here'? You're only a couple inches tall. (snickers behind hands)  
  
KERO: Grrrr..... THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!!  
  
ME: *pouts* Then who's gonna help me introduce the next chapter?  
  
(looks over the remaining characters) AH, of course!! *grabs Spinel out of the lot, kicking and screaming*  
  
SPINEL: HEY! NO! Not me!!!  
  
KERO: HE'S not taking my place, is he? DFS, that's insulting!  
  
ME: No, I want you BOTH to help me with my next chapter *smiles sweetly* PLEASE?? All give ya lotsa cookies and candy!  
  
KERO: .....  
  
SPINEL: But I can't EAT coo-  
  
KERO: *covers Spinels mouth* You got yourself a deal!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting VERY dangerous...

TITLE: When You Need Me  
  
DISCLAIMER: lol. If I owned ANYTHING to do with CCS, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fics??? ^_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: YAY! This is my third chapter! Clap everyone, clap!  
  
*booes and hisses*  
  
ME: *twitches* Ok, fine, I don't CARE if YOU don't like it, I'm writing this for fun anyways! *blows a raspberry* ^.^  
  
KERO: *groans* Stop being rude or NO ONE will read your fic!  
  
SPINEL: 0.o  
  
ME: ............. what's wrong with him?  
  
KERO: MUHAHAHAHA!!! It's the sugar ^.^  
  
ME: Oh, from the candy I gave him? *gulps* Um, Kero, I think we better get on with the fic...... and FAST.  
  
KERO: Uh? Why?  
  
SPINEL: 0.o hehehe.  
  
KERO: Was it just me, or did he give us a creepy look?  
  
ME: He's gonna blow! RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kero and DFS dodge Spinel as he spins crazily around the room, knocking everything over)  
  
ME: *pant* ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*****WHEN YOU NEED ME*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tomoyo shivered, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that his hand wasn't on her shoulder. That he didn't even exist. But he did. The heavy breathing behind her left ear was enough to prove that.  
  
Finally she drew up the courage to pull away, slamming her locker closed and trying to head calmly towards the school door. But she knew she wouldn't make it. Oh, she knew.  
  
~...little do they know, their fates are already sown...~  
  
"Not so fast Daidouji." Brian's voice stopped her, as well as his strong grip on her elbow. Already the rest of the gang was beginning to crowd around. But Tomoyo could only stare at Brian, her piercing gaze fixed on his expression. And right now it was a look of victory and pleasure, with his pale lips curved into a wicked grin. But there was something else flashing in his eyes...... a tinge of anger. Despite the chaos he had caused for her last night, it wasn't over. He still didn't feel like he had one. Maybe because he now knew he could never get what he had wanted in the first place. Her.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant night?"  
  
"Painfully so," Tomoyo responded calmly, pulling her elbow away even though her path was already blocked by two girls and a guy, all dressed in strange assortments of red and black. The guy had a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, while one of the girls had glasses on, her hair cut short and spiked. Definitely strange.  
  
Brian grinned again, his appearance just becoming more devilish. "I see. You've got some cuts scaring that pretty face of yours, haven't you?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't respond, her face neutral and her eyes focused on his, but cloudy as if she really wasn't paying attention. This was not the reaction he wanted.  
  
"Well, you had your chance Tomoyo!" He shouted, his face growing slightly red as his anger rose. The skull tattoo on his neck throbbed. "But you turned it down, and insulted the Serpents! Don't think your punishment will be gentle!"  
  
"I already know this Brian." Tomoyo said calmly, her gaze still cloudy even though her voice was a bit harsher sounding. "What's your point?"  
  
Suddenly Brian grabbed her bandaged left hand and squeezed hard. Tomoyo cried out in pain, trying to yank her hand away.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
The gang just flew into fits of laughter as Brian squeezed harder, watching stains of blood show up on the white bandages. Tomoyo cried out again, straightening herself and slapping him hard.  
  
Silence filled the hall as Brian immediately let go, holding his stinging face in pain. Then he looked up, a dark red mark forming on his cheek.  
  
"You...... little...... bitch!"  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do!?" Tomoyo hissed, though the fear was evident in her watery purple eyes as she backed away from the angry and surprised faces, holding her hand gingerly as immense throbs of pain swept through it. It had taken forever to stop the bleeding on her hand, and now it had started all over again, splotching large dots of red all over. Soon there was barely any white left.  
  
But that was the least of her worries as Brian stepped forward again, getting encouraging shouts from his peers as he got ready to deliver a blow to her jaw.  
  
'While I'm injured no less,' Tomoyo thought worriedly, wincing from the pain as she tried to back away further, 'What a coward.'  
  
"Daidouji?!" A voice suddenly rang from down the hall. Without looking the gang dispersed, running out of the building in seconds. They couldn't afford to get caught beating up a student...... not when the police were already after them for a many number of things.  
  
Tomoyo ignored the voice, however, sinking to her knees and holding her throbbing hand close to her chest as if it would stop the pain. Her purple eyes were closed, a single tear streaming down a face that seemed paler and more ghostly then usual.  
  
She felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her up to her feet. Opening her eyes halfway, she tried to walk out of the comforting arms and turn around to face the person behind her, but she couldn't seem to do it. The arms gripped tighter, and a few whispered words, like a melody, flew into her ears. Then no more, as she tumbled into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Eriol looked down solemnly at the girl in his arms, carrying her down the well-groomed sidewalk and towards his house on one of the grayest days of the year. People would have stared...... they would have thought it crazy. A young man carrying an unconscious young women down streets in the middle of the day. And with a blood-soaked bandage on one of her hands nonetheless. But this wasn't just any young man. If he didn't want to be seen..... he wouldn't be. That's just the way it was.  
  
A frown still playing on his usually mischievous face, Eriol gently pushed a few strands of black hair away from her eyes and shook his head sadly. 'Tomoyo.... you don't understand, do you? You have no clue how bad these people will get. You wouldn't be so calm about this if you knew they meant to kill you. As soon as they get a chance to, they will. You don't understand.'  
  
And yet....... maybe she did. Maybe she knew perfectly well. Maybe there was another reason behind her silence. Tomoyo usually wasn't one to overlook facts.  
  
Pushing open the door to his mansion-like house, Eriol quickly stepped inside and kicked it closed, placing Tomoyo gently down on the couch. Then he closed his eyes, searching for any sign of his guardians. Ruby Moon out with a bunch of guys, she had told him...... most likely CHASING DOWN a bunch of guys. But Spinel was nearby, sitting in the kitchen and reading a newspaper.  
  
"Come here Spinel!" Eriol shouted calmly through the walls, placing Tomoyo's bookbag right next to his by the couch. As he did, a piece of paper spilled out of the open pocket. He picked it up, examining it with a small sad smile, then folding it up and placing it in his pocket. Tomoyo's sketch of all her friends. He'd have to give it back to her later.  
  
Seconds later the small black cat arrived, looking slightly bored and annoyed at being called away from a very interesting article. As soon as he saw Tomoyo, however, his mood changed completely.  
  
"M-master?! What happened?!"  
  
Eriol just shrugged, a secretive frown playing his features as he knelt down next to her and held up her bleeding hand.  
  
"How do we fix this Spinel?"  
  
The small cat immediately jumped into the air, a serious expression in his small eyes. Despite usually being as calm and collected as Eriol, the shock of seeing Tomoyo like this had really gotten to him. Eriol had always known, deep down inside, Spinel was very fond of the pale, quiet girl who always had a smile to muster for everyone, whether it shown in her eyes or not.  
  
In seconds Spinel was gone, searching for bandages and painkillers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly to wash away the blurry figures from her vision. She had no clue where she was..... just that someone had picked her up, and then she had fallen into a deep sleep. Growing slightly panicked, Tomoyo immediately sat up, black hair flying around her shoulders as she looked around quickly with wide purple eyes.  
  
As Eriol's smiling face came into view she froze, feeling a surprising jolt go through her whole body. He was sitting next to her on a chair that was just tall enough so that they were level, a knowing look in his slitted bluish-grey eyes, light flashing off his glasses. Spinel sat silently on his shoulder, a more worried look on his face then his master held. For a fact, Spinel was better at showing his emotions then Eriol was, whether that was good or bad.  
  
"You're very lucky Tomoyo" The young man said softly, smiling as he handed her a cup of steaming tea, "I doubt you'd still be in one piece if they hadn't decided to run."  
  
Tomoyo took the tea slowly, noticing out of the corner of her eye that her hand was newly bandaged and felt way less painful then before. She didn't even bother with a smile as she met Eriol's eyes. Her own were hollow and lifeless. He could tell she was too drained to wear her masks, too drained to even pretend that she wasn't annoyed. All she could do was take a sip of the tea, her face mixed with all her emotions at once in such a way he had never seen her. And still a wary glint entered her eyes.  
  
"How much did you see Eriol?"  
  
It was a simple question, and so down to the point that he decided to drop his mask as well, finally frowning. "Enough," he answered steadily, watching her misty violet eyes as she sipped the tea again, "To know that there's something going on that's most likely going to get you killed unless your more careful. Now are you finally willing to talk?"  
  
Tomoyo looked unsure, resting her back against the soft cushion of the couch as she set the tea down on a nearby coffee table and held her hand gently. Eriol was slightly taken aback by the look of confusion and fear in her eyes, but Spinel seemed to know exactly what to do. Leaping off of Eriol's shoulder, the winged cat landed in a ball on Tomoyo's lap, tickling her with his fluttering wings as he purred softly.  
  
Eriol himself looked faintly amused as he stared over at his friend and guardian. Spinel Sun had always been calm and practical, except when either running from Ruby Moon or on a sugar high, and he had always insisted that he wasn't to be treated like a cat, because he was very superior to one. And yet here he was, the same Spinel Sun, rubbing his small head against Tomoyo's arm in a comforting way and purring softly.  
  
What was even more surprising, however, was the affect it had on Tomoyo. Immediately she looked down at the small guardian beast and smiled, a smile that actually reached her eyes and brightened her features. I smile so rare that, for reasons Eriol didn't know, he immediately grew jealous that it was pointed at Spinel and not him.  
  
The girl looked up at him, her smile now turned soft but still there, even though a hint of hardness was taking over her eyes. But this was no mask. And it caused butterflies in the magicians' stomach.  
  
"Okay Eriol, I'll tell you...... if you really want to know."  
  
She received a small nod, and closed her eyes. "What do you want to know then?"  
  
Carefully he chose his words, knowing that a wrong turn could leave him back where he started, and a wrongly stated question would bring back the masks. This would be hard.  
  
"Why is Brian and his gang of Serpents after you?"  
  
There. Simple, to the point. He saw Tomoyo visibly wince. Oops.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll try to reword that-" Eriol began, but she cut him off with a laugh.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Eriol, I'll answer that. It's just not a very appetizing reason, that's all. Brian came to me a couple days after Sakura and Syaoran left for Hong Kong. At first, I didn't even know he was in a gang. All he wanted to do was ask me to be his girlfriend. But..... but I said no. So after a couple more days he tried to force me into it by bringing his gang into the picture. Then when I still wouldn't agree, he told me that I at least had to join his gang, and then everyone else with him started hitting on me for money and.... and I don't know what else. I really don't want to talk about what they wanted."  
  
By now Tomoyo was looking away, avoiding Eriol's intense gaze. So only Spinel, curled up on Tomoyo's lap, saw the flash of something that looked like anger cross his masters face. No, not just that....... possessiveness. But it was gone in a flash, replaced by his naturally calm demeanor, and not a hint of any other emotion showed on his face. Tomoyo continued to speak.  
  
"I got mad at him yesterday though..... I guess it was stress or something. But I got really mad and told him off in front of his gang. I think I might have shocked them just a bit."  
  
Another flash of something passed across Eriol's face. This time it looked like a small smirk, but once again Tomoyo didn't notice.  
  
"But I made a mistake Eriol...... I insulted him and his gang. Not THAT badly, but I guess it made them mad enough. So they said they'd be coming after me from now on........ really not that complicated."  
  
"What happened to your hand Tomoyo?"  
  
After she explained about the glass door and the rock, Tomoyo sat back and hung her head, knowing the question that would come next. The question with an answer Eriol probably wouldn't understand.  
  
"Why haven't you told anyone?"  
  
Closing her eyes and awaiting the look she knew was coming...... an incredulous look that would clearly say 'You gotta be kidding, THIS is the reason?!', Tomoyo silently handed the note that she had found attached to the rock over to Eriol. He scanned it with his eyes quietly, reading over the words in his mind again and again. '...How many ways can a snake get into a maidens castle?...'  
  
Eriol looked up to see her head bowed and her shoulders stiff. He knew what she was expecting...... especially from someone like him who had never really loved and never really had parents. But it wasn't a look of anger or disgrace, but of pity....... and even a bit of pain. But not a look that he'd let Tomoyo see, that's for sure.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know perfectly well you're in danger. If there's really nothing you can do, at least take my advice. Your home won't be a safe place much longer..... and your mom might be in even more danger the longer you stay. When that time comes, my house is open to you."  
  
The girl looked up sharply, violet eyes glinting against the dim light in the room. Not only was Tomoyo surprised that he understood her situation perfectly, but that he had offered his house as a shelter to her. And, after she thought about it, the house of a magician was safer then any other place she could think of. And she smiled. A genuine smile that lit up her eyes and face, a smile that made her look like a younger, more joyful Tomoyo.  
  
'How can she DO that?' Eriol wondered, shooting back a small nervous smile as his insides twisted and his head spun. Yes, Tomoyo was pretty, everyone knew that, even with her sad far away looks and sorrowful smiles. But when she smiled like that....... oh, she was beyond pretty. She was the sun. She was the moon. She was....... Tomoyo. And just being that was perfect in every way.  
  
Eriol shook himself out of his embarrassing and surprising thoughts, holding out a hand to help her up as he stood up himself. "You had better be getting home Tomoyo...... your body guards were waiting outside the school for you hours ago, and I can just imagine the state they're in now. How about I call them over to pick you up? Because you should know I'm not going to let you walk home alone."  
  
The playful tone in his voice made her smile again, but this time she covered it by making a face, even though her eyes were dancing. "You're evil Eriol. You couldn't even have TOLD them that you were dragging me over here to pump me for information? They're probably still sitting there, waiting for me to come out!"  
  
Her response amused him, and he immediately smirked. "Sorry Miss Daidouji, where were my manners?"  
  
"I have no idea," She replied, setting Spinel adoringly down on the couch before walking calmly into the kitchen to go phone her mother. Eriol stared after her for awhile until he heard a small cough from the couch and immediately looked down to see Spinel staring at him, seated comfortably on the cushions.  
  
"What?!" Eriol asked, scowling. Spinel just smirked.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
T O B E C O N T I N U E D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: YAY! See, that wasn't ALL angstish, was it? I mean, a bit of happiness and fuzzyness and stuff? Right guys?  
  
SPINEL: *smiles* I liked it! I have a role in the fic, and I actually HELP with something...... (hehehe.... and I know something Eriol doesn't ^.^)  
  
KERO: Hey, DFS! How come SPINEL gets a part in this fic?? WHERE AM I?!?!?  
  
ME: Oh....... Kero, you're in Hong Kong with Sakura, of course! You know, yelling, eating, playing video games, eating........ lots of stuff. You're probably having a funner time in Hong Kong then Spinel is in this fic.  
  
KERO: *grins* Hey, see that Spinel? I'M having a better time!  
  
SPINEL: *smirks* Bet YOUR name doesn't appear in the fic ONCE.  
  
KERO: DFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: Um........ ^.^' heh heh......... sorry Kero....... but I do have a surprise for both of you.  
  
BOTH: Wazzat???  
  
(Ruby Moon suddenly rushes through the door)  
  
R.M.: KEEEEERO!!!! SUPPPIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SPINEL & KERO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: Muhahahaha!! Now on to chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4: Caught!!

TITLE: When You Need Me  
  
DISCLAIMER: lol. If I owned ANYTHING to do with CCS, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fics??? ^_-  
  
ME: yay! If you're actually this far, that could possibly mean that you really like my story, so I'm happy ^.^ (see?? happy face!)  
  
KERO: *rolls eyes* WAAAAAAAAAAY too much sugar DFS........ you shouldn't have eaten so many of Ruby Moon's cookies!  
  
R.M.: BuT KEEEeEeeeeeRRRO! They're good! Ask Spinel!  
  
SPINEL: 0.o  
  
ME:.......... oh no. You didn't just get him on a sugar high again, didya Ruby Moon?  
  
R.M: *grins evilly*  
  
KERO: *sweat-drops* This can't be good.  
  
ME: *turns to readers* Um....... heh........ ^.^; Before this situation gets way out of hand, I'd like to say that this chapter in the fic will get a bit more romancy, but also more suspenseful and dangerous.  
  
R.M.: Goody!  
  
ME: *sweat-drops* ^.^; so, um, keep reading and tell me if you like it. If you don't, oh well. lol  
  
KERO: *eyes gets wide* Um........ DFS? Spinel's giving me weird looks again!! *sweats*  
  
SPINEL: 0.o hehehe.........  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*****WHEN YOU NEED ME*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tomoyo glanced nervously down at her watch, counting the seconds as they slowly passed by, turning into minutes with the reluctance of a snail. She was sitting on a cold, rusted bench near an old bus stop, waiting for her bodyguard to appear in his small limousine to take her home. How she had gotten into this situation was hard to say, especially since it was around 9:30 at night. But gotten into it she had, and though the dark didn't really scare her at all, the thought of the Serpents still lurking out there waiting to get to her brought chills up her spine.  
  
It had already been a week since she had finally confessed what was going on to Eriol, and her hand was quite healed. Surprisingly, she also felt that a little bit of herself was healed, deep down inside. Because, for some strange reason, she would sometimes find herself truly smiling for no reason at all. And not only that, but a lot of the sorrow and stress she had felt building up over the years was slipping away, adding a little jump to her step and joy to her voice. Even Sakura, who had just called her recently from Hong Kong, said she sounded happier and younger. Tomoyo didn't quite know the reason for this. In fact, she could have sworn it came out of thin air, just a sudden urge to try and force herself to be happy again. But she did know, though she could never truly admit it to herself, that every time her thoughts would float to a certain reincarnated young man a smile would appear on her face and wings would beat at the sides of her stomach.  
  
The week had actually been the most pleasant she had had in awhile, with no signs of the Serpents sneaking up on her, especially in school. That could've been because Eriol had started insisting on walking her to each class and then to her waiting car after school, never taking 'No' for an answer. Even when she had berated him about her not being a little kid, and then the time when she had pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
Oh, the puppy dog eyes. Tomoyo smirked at the memory, giggling silently to herself. He couldn't STAND the puppy dog eyes! With Eriol, you could never tell the emotions that were going through his mind; NEVER. But when she had given him those big puppy dog eyes he had squirmed uncomfortably, smiled nervously, given her a pleading look to stop, and kept his mouth shut. Now THAT was an interesting look on Eriol, especially when she had leaned closer and his cheeks had gone slightly pink. Tomoyo snickered. She would really have to try it again on him sometime.  
  
Biting her bottom lip softly against the cold wind, Tomoyo glanced down the empty street once more. The occasional car passed, and she heard sounds of traffic in the distance, but no sign of her bodyguard. Where was he?! She had wanted to check out the new ice-cream parlor in town while one of her bodyguards ran an errand. So he had agreed to take her, and then have her wait at the old bus stop if she got out before he did. It was right outside the new ice-cream shop. That was an hour ago. She had come out fifteen minutes before, when the shop had closed, and was now waiting out in the freezing cold for him to pick her up. Silently she wondered what kind of errand would keep him away for an hour, but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was sit, pray he arrived soon, and hope that the Serpents didn't come out around this area at this time of night.  
  
Tomoyo smiled off her worries as she looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky above her. There was so many, and yet none of them shone like the moon, a soft radiating light that guided souls home at last. That's what Sonomi had always told Tomoyo anyway. And it seemed poetically fit enough to describe the beautiful orb of silver shining brightly in the sky above her head. Slowly, without knowing she was doing it, she began to sing softly underneath her breath.  
  
'When does the sparrow crow  
  
Atop his twig-like throne?  
  
When does the mountain cry  
  
Just to be left alone?  
  
When does the panther roar  
  
In hopes of going home?  
  
Little do they know  
  
Their fates are already sown...'  
  
A sad smile appeared on Tomoyo's face as she sung her mother's song, the real meaning behind the words hitting her for the first time. This was Sonomi's sorrow and joy, wrapped up into a small lullaby. It was about when things disappeared...... when PEOPLE disappeared. It was about not fitting in, and loneliness. And it was sad.  
  
'...In our cages we wait  
  
White mice waiting to flee  
  
In our chests our hearts ache  
  
Longing to be free  
  
What happens to us all day  
  
Is something that's meant to be  
  
But I'll always be there for you  
  
Whenever you need me.'  
  
And suddenly the sadness in Tomoyo's smile ended, just as she whispered the last words of the song into the night. This song wasn't just sad...... it was about hope as well. And the ending of sadness. Knowing SOMEONE out there would be there for her, no matter what happened. It reminded her of Eriol, that afternoon when she had left his house just after telling him about the gang.  
  
FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eriol gently grabbed Tomoyo's arm as she started to head out the door, seeing her mother's car outside. She turned to him slowly, tilting her head and raising one delicate eyebrow. All he did was smile, young but wise eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know it's not much to help you out Tomoyo Daidouji, but I hope you know that whenever you need me, I'll be there."  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The memory of those words sent a soft, warming smile to her face, making the butterflies appear in her stomach all over again. How could Eriol Hiiragizawa do that to her all the time, even with friendly gestures such as that? Lately, even the SIGHT of him had sent silly smiles all over her face that she always had to force down and hide before he saw.  
  
Giving a small impatient sigh, Tomoyo finally stood up from the bench and began to pace slowly to keep herself warm. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap black dress that reached her knee's, with a dark purple belt and hair ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. The ribbon was there only to keep her hair out of her face, because her hair was actually flowing in smooth black waves down her shoulders. Truthfully, Tomoyo would never have been dressed so fancy on such a cold night, but she had just come from a company party of her mothers, and hadn't had time to change. She snuggled deeper into the jacket she had managed to snag on her way out the door, though she regretted she hadn't had time to change into pants. The cold air was biting mercilessly at her legs, and her bodyguard STILL WASN'T THERE! Not to mention she couldn't call her mother, since Sonomi was still at the company party, which would last long into the night.  
  
Tomoyo let out a small sigh, just about to sit back down on the bench when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. Before she could spin around cold hands had already grabbed her shoulders and arms. Tomoyo shrieked, forced to her knees as rough hands covered her mouth and grabbed at her arms, starting to drag her away from the bus stop. Tomoyo could have fought a couple of them..... maybe gotten away before they could harm her. But there was too many...... WAY too many.  
  
'ERIOL!' She wailed helplessly inside her head as she felt fists and hands making contact with her skin, weakening her struggles and dragging her away into the darkness, 'HELP ME! I NEED YOU!'  
  
But she knew, inside, that her thoughts were all in vane. Eriol couldn't hear her..... no one could. No one would be there to stop the Serpents this time. No one.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was sitting calmly in what he liked to call his 'brooding chair'. Cause that's exactly what he was doing.... brooding. He had on black jeans and a long sleeved dark gray shirt with cuffs at the wrists and the collar halfway unbuttoned. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and baggy, but who cared about being prim and proper at this time of night? Eriol was sitting straight, staring into the fireplace as if in a trance by the leaping flames. And his thoughts were wondering....... wondering to a certain pale, raven-haired young woman. He couldn't help it...... lately she had been affecting him in ways he couldn't understand. Good ways. Ways that made him want to fall to his knees and ways that made his stomach do flips. It was pleasant, warm feelings...... feelings he had never felt before. But what did it mean?  
  
(EXPLANATION: heh....... yeah, I'm interrupting the story for a sec. See, the reason Eriol doesn't know anything about falling for another person or liking someone else is because Clow never really felt things like that. And when he did, he could never tell what it was. That's how it is in this story anyways. ^.^)  
  
Just as the flames were at their all-time high in the fireplace, dancing and crackling madly, Eriol doubled over. A small pain was ripping through his head, and then a couple shouted words, hollow and echoed like they were being thought rather then said.  
  
"ERIOL! HELP ME! I NEED YOU!"  
  
His head flew up automatically, eyes wide and hair doing a good impression of Syaoran's usually messy locks. It wasn't right...... how had he heard that? Could it have been something he made up in his own mind, because he was thinking of Tomoyo? Because he definitely knew that had been Tomoyo. Before his eyes, he remembered a flash of black and white, then wide purple eyes frozen in fright.  
  
"Master!" Ruby Moon yelled, rushing into the room. Behind her came Spinel, looking wide-eyed and very worried. "Did you hear that Eriol? Did you?!"  
  
Eriol calmly stood up, his face hard and unreadable. All his creations could see was the slight frown that tainted his face, but nothing else.  
  
"Yes...... yes, I saw. I'm going for a....... walk now, okay?"  
  
Ruby Moon looked beyond surprised, about to run after Eriol and tackle him to the ground. Didn't he see and hear the vision? Didn't he want to help out his friend? Both her and Spinel knew who the girl had been, so he must have known too.......  
  
Spinel stopped her with a calm paw to her shoulder, watching as Eriol stepped calmly out the door.  
  
"Call us if you need us Master! We'll be ready."  
  
Eriol only kept his calm composure for a tenth of a second. As soon as he was out the door he ran. He ran like hell.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo blinked, tasting blood against her lips as she looked up groggily. She could tell that she no longer had her jacket on, because a strong icy wind was blowing against her arms and face. She could feel her body going numb already.  
  
Looking around slowly, Tomoyo silently noted that she was on a beach, which accounted for the wind and the sandy feeling against her legs. She was kneeling on the shore, watching dark waves lap the surface a few feet in front of her. Her arms were tied securely behind her back, digging into the soft flesh like wire, while her feet remained unbound. And she couldn't see anyone. Did that mean she could run?  
  
"I wouldn't try that," A voice floated to her ears as she tried to stand up. Immediately Tomoyo craned her head to look backwards, but she still couldn't see anyone. Snickers followed from the darkness behind her.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo Daidouji, how have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you in quite awhile." Brian's voice floated up to her ears, harsh and teasing. She could tell he was close by, along with a group of other people. She could hear their hard breaths, and even feel the glares penetrating into her back. She didn't answer.  
  
"Hiding behind that one boy lately Tomoyo? I must admit, I didn't think you were the kind of person to hide behind others. And the way he follows you....... I have half a mind to suspect that you TOLD him something."  
  
Tomoyo shivered, blinking slowly as her body numbed against the cold wind, goosebumps covering her skin. She could barely keep her eyes open...... it was just too cold......  
  
"Oh well...... it won't matter after tonight, will it?" Brian asked, the sneer on his face evident in his voice. Seconds later Tomoyo felt cold metal slide up her cheek and stop at her temple. She heard a slight click, and then the metal pushing harder against her skin. It was a gun. The barrel of a gun. Tomoyo's heart froze in mid-beat.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Eriol was running breathlessly down streets and alley's, looking everywhere for Tomoyo. He had left his glasses at home but could see well enough without them. In truth, Eriol barely needed his glasses at all. They were only there to make him look calm and non-threatening. Without his glasses he seemed wild-eyed and hostile...... dangerous even. But right now, he didn't care.  
  
He was searching the streets with his magic, trying to find any sign of Tomoyo's aura. He could feel it vaguely, teasing the back of his mind, but he still couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" he finally exploded to the silent streets, stopping to catch his breath. His black jeans and grey shirt were even more wrinkled then before, and his hair looked worse then Syaoran's EVER had. But his bluish-grey eyes were slitted in silent anger, making him look almost deadly. Almost deadly and very dangerous.  
  
Suddenly a scene of waves engulfed his mind, dark waves washing across the shore. The beach! It was a bit farther away from town then Eriol had expected, but he knew it had to be the place. He immediately teleported there, feeling a gust of cold wind hit him the moment he arrived.  
  
Eriol could sense a large group of auras up ahead, including Tomoyo's. Letting out a short breath of hair, he began to run, a small voice of panic taking over his senses. There was a deadly silence rising in his mind. A sense of foreboding. And then a loud gunshot that split the night air like thunder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^.^ see?? told ya it was a bit more romancy and dangerous! Next chapter's the last one, so don't get mad at me too much for leaving you with a cliffhanger! I swear I'll have the last chapter up by today!  
  
KERO: YOU IDIOT!!!! *whacks DFS with a pillow* You KILLED Tomoyo!!!!  
  
ME: *panics* No I didn't!!! I- I mean....... you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens!  
  
R.M: Yeah Kero, besides, DFS doesn't like writing main character deaths. Maybe SIDE characters....... like YOU.  
  
KERO: 0.0 ......huh????  
  
SPINEL: Yeah Kero, Ruby Moon and me are both in this...... but YOUR not!  
  
KERO: DFS????? You're not gonna kill me off, are ya????  
  
ME: Weeeeelll..... no. I mean, Kero, you're not even IN the fic-  
  
KERO: WHAT????  
  
ME: ^.^; d-didn't we go over this before??? Um....... next chapter coming up! Ciao!  
  
KERO: grrrrr.....  
  
(yeah, this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer ^.^) 


	5. Chapter 5: Mistress of Masks

TITLE: When You Need Me  
  
DISCLAIMER: lol. If I owned ANYTHING to do with CCS, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fics??? ^_-  
  
ME: HIYA!!! Finally, I know I said I'd get this fic done in one day...... *sigh* but I started late in the afternoon yesterday and it's taking a wee bit longer then I thought ^.- but hey! Here it is! The fifth and final chapter of my 'When You Need Me' story! Aren't ya happy??? ^.^  
  
KERO: They'll be happier if ya STOP BABBLING and get on with the FIC DFS!  
  
R.M.: hehehe....... *evil laughter* Wanna cookie SUPPI????  
  
Spinel: NO!!!!! ARG!! I'm outta here!!  
  
R.M.: SUUUPPPPII!!! COME BACK! We haven't finished DFS's fic yet!  
  
KERO: You mean the one where she KILLED TOMOYO?!?!? *death glares*  
  
ME: *cries* SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!! *whacks Kero with a hammer over and over* I TOLD you that!!! SHE IS ALIVE! *glances at readers* I mean- um- well...... guess I kinda ruined it, uh? ^.^;  
  
KERO: *snickers* ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
ME: warnings of death, romancy stuff, and more! ^.^  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*****WHEN YOU NEED ME*****  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
The gunshot echoed across the empty beach, mixing with the wind. Tomoyo gasped, shuddering at the sound that had sounded right next to her ear. But there had been no bullet. Thank god.  
  
"Hear that, Daidouji?" Brian sneered, grabbing the back of her neck so hard she cried out in pain, "THAT is the sound of death. But next time that happens, the gun will be loaded."  
  
Finally he let go, and Tomoyo immediately turned around to face Brian and his gang, though still on her knees in the sand. When she tried to get up, however, both Brian and another gang member pushed her back down. Everyone had sneers on their faces, especially Brian as he slowly loaded the gun in his hand. Then there was a click as he set it.  
  
"So...... Daidouji. I think I can find it in my heart to give you one more chance. Take it or leave it."  
  
The words were out of Tomoyo's mouth before she had a chance to think. "Leave it,"  
  
Her voice was hoarse and scared, but her pride and stubbornness still shown through. Brian narrowed his eyes, his sneer twisting into a frown. "That was the wrong answer."  
  
~When does the sparrow crow atop his twig-like throne?~  
  
Tomoyo's violet eyes went wide as Brian approached, the gun still firmly in his hand. She could feel her shoulders trembling uncontrollably, from both the wind and her own fears. But there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to die...... but if it was going to happen anyway, maybe she could at least go down with a fight.  
  
Finally the prideful glint was back in her eyes, and her shuddering had stopped. That was it...... she could at least show them that they couldn't kick her around like this, even if they still shot her.  
  
Brian was inches away, brushing strands of black out of her face as he drew the gun closer. It was either now or never, Tomoyo knew. Tomoyo Daidouji, the mistress of masks, was totally unreadable. Even Brian, who was a couple inches from her face, couldn't read her expression. He saw her pale shoulders, lit by the moon above, twitch slightly. He saw her muscles tense. But by the time her brought the gun up to her head it was too late.  
  
In seconds the young man was sprawled on his back, holding his stomach in pain. Tomoyo was on her feet, cursing herself for having worn a tight dress, and staring haughtily at the rest of the flabbergasted gang. But they didn't stay frozen for long...... and neither did she. In seconds Tomoyo was taking off down the beach, her hands still bound tightly behind her back. She had left her shoes behind, knowing they would slow her down, and was already yards away before she heard the gang begin to follow, yelling and cursing.  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her eye's shut as she ran, fear pumping the adrenaline in her body and forcing her to run faster. A single tear was already making its way down her pale cheek. She knew what would happen eventually...... she already knew they'd catch up to her. She had no where to go. But at least she had to try..... right?  
  
~When does the mountain cry just to be left alone?~  
  
Tomoyo let out a heart-splitting cry as she felt something hit the back of her knee, and in seconds she had fallen to her knee's, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. She blinked them away the best she could, knowing she couldn't get up. Something had hit her leg..... but the pain was numb like the rest of her body. All she could feel was fear.  
  
The young woman slowly stood up, turning to face the oncoming gang. It had been a rock...... someone had thrown a rock at her knee. She knew she would probably fall if she tried to walk, so she stood perfectly still, her back straight and her chin up. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion before her eyes. Brian and his gang stopped a few feet in front of her, spraying sand all around them and panting. With a look of contempt furrowing his brow, Brian slowly raised the gun. And seconds later, a gunshot echoed across the beach once more.  
  
Tomoyo watched, her own shaky breaths echoing in her ears, expecting pain any second. There was a flash of light, a crack like thunder, but no pain. Tomoyo shuddered, looking up to see Brian staring at her with a look of disbelief. He was holding his chest, his eyes were wide and dilated...... and a small stream of blood had appeared in the corner of his mouth. Without a word he sunk to the sand, waves licking at his feet.  
  
~When does the panther roar in hopes of going home?~  
  
"What the HELL?!?!" Someone yelled from the crowd of people, as a strong-looking girl quickly picked up Brian's gun and aimed it at Tomoyo again.  
  
"Bitch!" She yelled, pulling the trigger. Tomoyo stumbled backwards, but once again there was a flash of light, a crack of thunder, and the bullet was in the other girl's chest instead. Tomoyo gasped as blood began to soak the sandy shore, and she tried to back up again. This time her back ran straight into someone's chest, and she immediately felt warm hands wrap around her waist. Whispered words reached her ears through the wind, and immediately she sunk into a deep sleep.  
  
~Little do they know, their fates are already sown~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo was laying across Eriol's couch once again when she woke up, wrapped in bundles of blankets with a warm pack on her forehead. She could still feel parts of her that were numb, but mostly she just felt warm and tired. But this wasn't the time to fall back asleep. What exactly had happened?!  
  
Sitting up and looking over immediately, Tomoyo came face to face with a very pleased Ruby Moon.  
  
"She's AWAKE!!" The excitable guardian immediately shrieked, wrapping Tomoyo in a large bear hug. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows in confusion, pulling away as soon as possible.  
  
"Ruby Moon? Wh- what happened?"  
  
Before the young woman in front of her could answer, a deep voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Well, look who's finally awake!"  
  
~In our cages we wait, white mice waiting to flee~  
  
Her head snapped towards the doorway immediately where a very battered looking Eriol stood. He still had on black jeans and a grey shirt, but there was tear marks all over his clothes. A long scratch ran down the side of his face, while bloodstained bandages were wrapped around his forehead and one of his hands. His glasses were gone for the moment and his hair was a mess. But somehow..... it fit him. Minus the blood.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo repeated quietly, a perplexed look taking hold of her face. Eriol smiled slightly, but it was a strained smile, as he slowly walked over and sat down on the couch she was laying on. With a wide smile Ruby Moon left the room, only glancing back once as she shut the door behind her. Eriol kept his eyes on Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you still cold? I can get you another blanket if you want."  
  
Tomoyo shot him a hard look and pushed away the blankets, crossing her arms expectantly. Eriol chuckled.  
  
~In our chests our hearts ache, longing to be free~  
  
"Obviously I just saved your life Tomoyo Daidouji." He said with a wink, turning his body slowly around to face her. He winced slightly as she gently touched the bloodied bandage on his forehead, but continued to study her with his piercing bluish-grey eyes. She frowned.  
  
"Tell me what happened Hiiragizawa. How'd you find me? And how did you get all these cuts?!"  
  
Eriol smiled slowly, a real smile that touched his eyes and seemed to make them dance. "I'm a magician. I have ways of finding people. As for these, " he gently traced a hand across the cut going down the side of his face, "When you fight gangs they usually fight back. And these guys had blades."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide as a horrified expression crossed her face, and then she punched Eriol hard in the shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Eriol, but you could have gotten KILLED! Are you crazy?!"  
  
He playfully winced, rubbing his shoulder as a smile flitted across his face. "That's one way to put it."  
  
Tomoyo finally smiled too, but this time it was a soft, shy one. Her violet eyes examined him closely. "What happened to the gang?"  
  
Eriol looked away, his stormy eye's growing cloudy. "Well..... a couple are dead. But most of them are back home, all memories of ever being in a gang erased. They don't remember you either."  
  
The girl winced as she remembered the pools of blood staining the sand, and immediately looked away.  
  
~What happens to us all day is something that's meant to be~  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol...... I've been nothing but trouble this whole time."  
  
The young man's face grew serious as he snapped is gaze back towards her. His eyes were narrowed. "You have never been trouble for me once Tomoyo...... even after tonight. There's nothing to be sorry about. I clearly remember being the one to telling YOU that I'd be there whenever you needed me."  
  
Finally she met his gaze, a smile appearing on her face then slowly growing. She shook her head, giggling. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, you have to be the most CONFUSIING person I've ever met!"  
  
The young man smiled calmly, taking Tomoyo's hand gently in his hand and raising it to his lips to kiss it softly. His warm breath tickled the back of her hand. "As are you Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo froze, her dark violet eyes wide as her heart skipped a beat. His face gave away nothing, and neither did hers, but deep inside she could feel a strange warmth bubbling up as butterflies beat their wings against her stomach.  
  
Eriol was having trouble maintaining his control. Inside, he knew what he wanted to do. But would he scare her? There was no was to tell with his lovely mistress of masks...... her face was as blank as is. Vaguely he realized that he should probably let go of her hand, which was still inches away from his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to let go, not after he had almost lost her tonight. And her skin felt so warm.......  
  
~But I'll always be there for you whenever you need me.~  
  
"I have to be getting home," Tomoyo said, breaking the uncomfortable silence as she drew back her hand and made to stand up. Instantly Eriol put a hand on her shoulder, smiling again.  
  
"Don't worry, your going to be staying in one of my guestrooms tonight. It's already 2:00 in the morning. I called your house awhile ago to tell them that you'd be staying over here. Some story about you getting lost or something. Very vague........ your mother was too tired to come pick you up."  
  
Tomoyo actually laughed, shaking her head and sitting back down. She really didn't want to leave anyway. But....... but what would happen if she stayed? Eriol suddenly leaned forward at the same time she had sat back down, his breath warming the side of her cheek as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Take off your masks mistress...... and I'll take off mine."  
  
She didn't have to ask what that meant....... she knew. And at the same time her eyes grew wide, their thoughts seemed to merge.  
  
'I don't know......'  
  
'Just take off your masks.'  
  
'I don't know how........'  
  
'Then I'll show you.'  
  
~You'll never figure me out Eriol Hiiragizawa, not in a thousand years. I made sure of that when I started my game of masks.~  
  
~I don't need to figure you out anymore Tomoyo Daidouji........ there's only one thing I need now. Let your masks go, and I will drop mine.~  
  
Before Tomoyo knew what was happening, Eriol had already cupped her chin gently in his hands. Slowly he leaned forward, his eye's half closed and a seductive smile on his face. She froze as his lips touched hers, soft and gentle. Massaging hers slowly and begging ever so slightly to receive something in return.  
  
At first Tomoyo couldn't move, her violet eyes wide open. She was no longer aware of the couch they were sitting on, or of the numbness that still claimed her fingers from the night at the beach. All she could feel was his warm hands cupping her face, and his lips against hers. ERIOL, of all people, was kissing HER.  
  
With a soft smile Eriol pulled away, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Her masks were gone, replaced with a look of confusion...... and something else he could not read. Good enough.  
  
"There, was that so hard?"  
  
Tomoyo looked confused for only a second longer before she leaned towards him, a mysterious glint in her eyes and an evil smile on her face. "But you FORGOT something, oh master of masks."  
  
Eriol cocked an eyebrow at her, hiding his surprise beneath a smirk. "And what's that?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately lunged forward, surprising him so badly that he almost fell backwards. In seconds her hands were cupping HIS face, and she had her lips crushed to his, strands of her raven hair mixing with his blue locks. In seconds she had forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring slowly, teasing his tongue.  
  
Eriol trembled under her touch, his eyes wide...... but only for a second. After that he lost all self-control and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her whole body closer as he kissed her back. He was so close to her he could breath in her beautiful scent...... a mix of honey and blossoms. Nothing he had ever done had felt the same....... nothing he had ever done had made him feel like this; like he was in heaven.  
  
Pulling away to breath, Tomoyo opened her eyes to stare into Eriol's. He had a look of pure longing on his face, mixed in with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. "And what was that, Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"You forgot to take YOUR mask off." she said with a smirk, realizing she was still cupping his face. Letting go immediately, and suddenly embarrassed, she tried to pull away. Eriol just tightened his grip around her waist, leaning his forehead gently against hers. He could feel her heart pounding as he stared deep into her violet eyes.  
  
"So I did." And he kissed her again, cherishing the way she squirmed in his grasp, fighting to get closer as she returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper embrace then before. And soon all Eriol could see was stars.  
  
Pulling away finally, Tomoyo absent-mindedly slipped lower on the couch, one hand still wrapped around Eriol's neck, and nuzzled her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Eriol understood...... she was tired. It had been a long night. But what if she woke up the next morning thinking that his kiss right now had just been...... a dream? Did she even really know what she was doing to him? Gently he leaned his chin against the top of her head, treasuring the warmth he was holding tightly in his arms. It was either now or never.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled, nuzzling her face deeper into Eriol's warm chest. He closed his eyes and took a breath, his stomach doing flip-flops. How did she DO that??  
  
"I- I...." he trailed off as she lifted her head, looking up to stare him straight in the eyes. Her face was tired but calm, with an innocent smile playing on her lips. Finally he smiled back, leaning forward to whisper into her hair.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo."  
  
The room seemed to stop as both of them froze, neither breathing. Eriol was afraid when at first she didn't answer. Had he scared her? How could he think she'd even really love him back?  
  
Finally Tomoyo smiled, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "That's good then, isn't it?"  
  
Her elfish smile made him chuckle as she snuggled back up against his chest, yawning slightly. Eriol held her tighter, closing his eyes as a single tear drifted down his cheek. He leaned his head against Tomoyo's, trying not to let her feel his sadness. So she didn't feel the same way...... that was logical. After all, he was just some reincarnation of the greatest magician of all time...... and she was-  
  
"I love you to Eriol," she suddenly whispered against his chest, before falling into a light sleep. Eriol jerked in surprise, looking down at the girl in his arms with a gentle smile.  
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(TWO DAYS LATER: At School)  
  
Tomoyo was sifting through her locker at the end of the day, cleaning it up slightly and placing some book inside. A small envelope caught her eye as she did, and she immediately picked it up. Opening the small package, she unfolded the paper and realized it was the picture she had drawn of all her friends just weeks ago. There was Sakura and Syaoran in the middle, a wolf and a cherry blossom, and Eriol overhead, represented by the black panther. But something else had been added. Above both the wolf and the blossom was the picture of a beautiful snow-white leopard, watching down on all of them. On the back, in Eriol's usual neat handwriting, were the words 'There's always enough room.'  
  
Suddenly Eriol came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin against her shoulder.  
  
"You draw very well," Tomoyo mumbled, ignoring the tear running down her cheek as she stuffed the picture back into her locker and closed it. Eriol smiled, wiping the tear away and nuzzling his face deep into her neck.  
  
"Only for you."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, turning around and kissing Eriol softly on the cheek, "Thank you then. Would you care to walk home with me Eriol?"  
  
"Oh, and why should I do that?" he purred, eye's shining as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
He smiled, arms still wrapped around her waist as he stared deep into her eyes. And Tomoyo couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't...... but she couldn't stop herself. It was just...... so...... tempting.  
  
"Please?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. The same puppy dog eyes that made him stutter, go pale, blush, and squirm all at the same time.  
  
Eriol finally looked away, making a face as Tomoyo giggled. She loved the way he did that..... the way he cocked his eyebrows and groaned every time she gave him that face. He couldn't resist it...... not that he hadn't wanted to walk her home in the first place.  
  
"You're hopeless." She laughed, pulling him towards the school door.  
  
"And you're evil." He replied, making sure she looked away before he smiled. God, he loved that girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
ME: *laugh* That was WAY too romancy at the end, I know, but what else could I do? ^.^ anyway, I hope you liked it! I got tired of seeing so many unhappy endings for a lot of ExT stories, so I decided to make a happy one ^.^  
  
Oh, and do me a favor...... if you've written any happy or unhappy ExT's, plz tell me cuz I wanna read em!! ^.^'  
  
KERO: *rolls eyes* DFS your hopeless...... but I'm glad you didn't kill Tomoyo at least.  
  
ME: Of course not! I never kill off main chars! *grins evilly* Well, I do get them drunk sometimes though... *snickers*  
  
KERO: *sweat-drops*  
  
ME: Well, anyway, thanks for reading the fic everyone!!! ^.^ I really hope ya enjoyed it! If you saw anything you liked, plz tell me.  
  
KERO: But now me an DFS have to go figure out something else too write!  
  
ME: ^.^ yup! Ciao! 


End file.
